


Guest

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Trick or Treat [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chains, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Spider!Octane, Vampire!Crypto, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: The voice was familiar, even if it had an odd lisp to it, Elliott’s brow furrowing a little as he attempted to place it. “O-Octane?”The four-armed individual laughed, running one hand through white hair. “I haven’t been called that in a long time. But it still sounds chido””
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Trick or Treat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066601
Kudos: 23





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the incredible [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ)

Elliott had spent several hours crying since being chained up in the cave, being filled with total despair, up to the point where Hyeon had actually gotten up, the vampire annoyed by the noise he was making. He’d shut up after that, muffling his sobbing in his arms as best he could, the metallic taste of blood still on his tongue.

“Shut up!”

Biting his lip, Elliott looked up at the vampires, both of whom were half sitting up glaring at him. 

“ _ Nu namu jjazngna! _ ” Hyeon’s fangs caught the candlelight, the sight of them reminding the brunette that he should be careful not to anger the vampire anymore than he already was. They still hadn’t punished him yet and that was the scariest part… having to wait, not knowing what would happen to him.

To Elliott’s surprise, Tae Joon was now getting up, not Hyeon, and it made their hostage tense up, effectively silencing him as he awaited the punishment undoubtedly coming as the creature approached him. 

Flinching back, expecting a blow, Elliott sniffled a little in surprise when the lilac skinned hacker passed him by to vanish further into the cavern. Was he so fed up with him that he was going out?

“ _ Biler meokeul cangnher _ ,” Hyeon muttered, glaring daggers at the filthy captive.

Elliott turned his head when the sound of quiet footsteps reached his ears again, Tae Joon appearing in his line of sight.

“No,” The engineer whimpered when the frightening creature approached him, the poor guy pressing up against the wall, the chain rattling softly with the movement. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have gone out!”

Tae Joon crouched beside the captive man, cold fingers hooking the steel collar to pull Elliott close to his side.

Trembling violently, Elliott stared up at the vampire, unsure of what to expect. 

“Open your mouth,” Tae Joon ordered, tone one of unsettling calm.

Obeying the vampire was the last thing Elliott wanted to do, the holographics specialist whimpering softly, lips parting just enough for the vampire to push something into his mouth.

Elliott’s brow furrowed as he chewed slowly and unsure, a familiar sweetness coating his tongue.

“ _ Sumion _ .” Tae Joon ordered, patting the side of the younger man’s face before pushing upright and returning to the makeshift bed nearby.

The vampires seemed to settle now that Elliott was stunned and quiet, the curly haired man reaching a finger into his mouth to retrieve a remnant of what Tae Joon had given him. It took a moment to realize what it was: a piece of the mushrooms from the pool area.

Elliott stared at the luminescent mess on his fingers, a little taken aback.  _ He drugged me? _ The engineer mused inwardly, a weird sense of amusement welling up in the legend. Not that he found it funny, more just that he was so exhausted after running around king’s canyon and overly emotional. But he did find it kind of ironic that he used his own tactic against him after  _ he _ drugged  _ them _ .

Lying on his back, Elliott sniffled a little, wiping at the tears as best he could with dirty hands. Part of him wanted to clean up, but he didn’t dare ask his captors for anything after his escape attempt. At least not yet.

It didn’t take long for Elliott to start feeling drowsy, the legend groaning softly as he lay there on the hard ground, eyelids feeling heavy. Only a few minutes later, sleep mercifully claimed him.

For once, the legend slipped in a deep and restful sleep. It had been so hard to not sleep with an eye open since he didn’t know when his captors would wake him up either because they needed to feed or they just felt like it. However, the sleeping agent in the mushroom that was given to him forced Elliott to stay asleep and unreceptive to most noises that surrounded him…

Until a certain presence slowly but surely forced him out of his slumber.

Elliott grumbled to himself, reaching up a hand to wipe at his face. It felt like something was tickling his nose, the legend scratching a little before attempting to slip back into the comfortable slumber he’d finally been enjoying after all this time. It didn’t work, the brunette finding it a little hard to breath, like there was a weight on his chest.

Sighing softly, Elliott opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get them to focus only to come face to face with something straight out of a nightmare. Someone was directly in his face, arms crossed over his chest, chin resting atop them as the stranger grinned widely. “Hola, amigo.”

Screaming, the trickster threw himself backwards, scrambling away as best he could until he got to the very end of the length the chain around his throat allowed.

“Who are you?” Elliott questioned, voice shaking a little as he stared at the horrifying sight before him.

The stranger was hanging upside down from the cavern roof, laughing in obvious amusement as he dropped down from where he’d been hanging. Hanging from… a web?

Elliott’s eyes widened a little as the stranger pulled off his mask and tossed it away, the engineer taking in the odd purple eyes surrounded by multiple smaller ones across his forehead, each and every one of them blinking independently from what we could consider his main ones. That wasn’t the weirdest thing, the legend taken aback by the fact this creature had four arms, a wide smile gave Elliott a good view of the set of fangs the monster sported.

_ Does everything here have sharp teeth? _ Elliott wondered inwardly as he studied the stranger.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,  _ hermoso _ .”

The voice was familiar, even if it had an odd lisp to it, Elliott’s brow furrowing a little as he attempted to place it. “O-Octane?”

The four-armed individual laughed, running one hand through white hair. “I haven’t been called that in a long time. But it still sounds  _ chido _ ””

Elliott’s mind was racing as he tried to put the pieces together. Was this the shadowfall version of the Octane in his world? What was wrong with him? Why did he have multiple eyes and arms? Why was his skin so pale, almost a translucent shade?

“Where did you come from?” Elliott asked as he looked up at the other man, still trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing in front of him.

“Oh, here and there,” Octavio answered with a bit of a shrug, smirking a little. “You reek.”

Flushing a little in embarrassment at the words, Elliott averted his gaze from the odd purple boring into him. But it’s not like he was wrong since, afterall, he was still full of shadow goop and mud.

“I came here looking for what I assumed to be a wounded shadow,” Octavio looked around the cavern before continuing. “Luckily for you, I realized you weren’t one.”

Elliott frowned, curiosity getting the best of him. “Why would you be looking for a shadow?”

“To eat, obviously,” Octavio answered, bursting into laughter as if it was the funniest thing he’d heard. “You could say it’s my  _ dieta _ .”

Staring in disbelief at the younger man, Elliott recalled when some of the shadow blood had gotten into his mouth the previous night. It had tasted  _ horrible _ . How could something eat that? And on a regular basis?!

“Who is here with you?” 

The question caught Elliott off guard, the engineer looking towards the nearby makeshift bed where he’d last seen the vampires, but they were nowhere to be seen, which was somewhat unsettling.

“I-I’m here alone,” Elliott stammered the words out before he even realized what he was saying, not exactly sure why he was trying to lie about it. The realization that his captors were not present only served to make him feel even more unsafe. 

Octavio laughed, one set of arms holding his sides while his free hands were planted on his waist. “You’re a bad liar,  _ compadre. _ ”

Opening his mouth to deny the fact he was lying, only a choked sound managed to escape when Octavio yanked on the chain hanging heavily around his throat.

“You just chain yourself up for fun then? Kinky...” Octavio asked, tone sweet as the knuckles of a clawed hand gently ran over the brunette’s cheek. “Besides, I would recognize the jacket you’re wearing anywhere.”

Confusion bubbled up in Elliott, but before he could question what Octavio meant there was the sound of shuffling from the tunnel that led to the outside of the cave. 

“Help!” Elliott screamed, a shadow flickering along the jagged stone walls as Hyeon appeared around the corner.

“Oh, if it isn’t the stray,” Octavio purred, sauntering towards the vampire.

Hyeon looked surprised at first, silver eyes wide as the four-armed individual walked around him a few times, eyes looking the hacker up and down before Octavio came to a stop directly in front of him. “You look better than when we found you.”

_ We? Found? _ Elliott wanted nothing more than to demand a response to all the questions that kept cropping up in his mind, but the expression on Hyeon’s face was one of hatred, anger burning in his silver eyes.

Approaching footsteps had the three occupants of the cave looking up, Tae Joon rounding the corner.

“TJ!” Octavio all but  _ squealed _ as he threw himself at the vampire, the lilac skinned monster looking caught off guard though his reflexes were fast enough that he caught Octavio in his arms.

Elliott’s jaw dropped when Octavio threw his arms around the vampire’s neck, lips connecting forcibly in a kiss. That wasn’t the most surprising thing about the bold act, the fact that Tae Joon was kissing  _ back _ was almost more startling. Lilac hands were mapping out Octavio’s lithe body, coming to rest on his ass as the younger moaned.

_ Not gonna lie, that’s kinda hot. _ Elliott felt his face warm up, the brunette unable to look away from the sight playing out before him. Everything about Tae Joon and Octavio kissing was aggressive, treating Elliott with flashes of tongue and teeth that only seemed to make him feel even more turned on by it.

Octavio was so noisy, like the one from the legend’s dimension was, arms and legs wrapped around Tae Joon’s body while his free hands were running through the hacker’s hair. A rough tug on dark strands had Tae Joon growling, the vampire throwing the smaller creature onto the makeshift bed, climbing over top of him.

They were kissing again, Octavio murmuring something Elliott couldn’t quite understand before movement caught his eye.

Looking up, the brunette realized that Hyeon was standing off to the side, expression one of bitter resentment. Maybe a little bit of anger as well. Clearly, there was a story between the arachnoid creatures and the silver-eyed demon that Witt wasn’t aware of.

Moaning and muttered words filled the cave, Elliott feeling a little bit awkward now as he tried to avoid looking at Tae Joon and Octavio. It felt a little wrong to stare, but it was also somewhat hard to ignore, the engineer’s dick twitching a little when the daredevil let out a pleasured cry.

“Can I go to the other room?” Elliott didn’t even realize he was speaking before the words were out, Hyeon glaring down at him in annoyance, the poor guy realizing that he might’ve just invited the silver eyed hacker’s anger onto himself. He had to find an excuse. Anything as to why he should be… well... excused from this room.“I’m muddy, and I’d like to wash.”

There were several moments of silence, at least between Elliott and Hyeon as there was no quieting the other two.

“You  _ are _ filthy,” Hyeon finally responded though his gaze never drifted from Elliott’s face. “You smell too.”

It was the second time that day that someone had informed the young legend of the fact that he smelled, though it had to be true when one was caked head to toe in mud and gore. He could also smell himself. And if the legend found himself potent already, he could only imagine how strong his smell was to the other creatures who had enhanced senses.

Elliott flinched back when Hyeon reached for him, the holographics specialist whimpering a little when cold fingers curled around the steel collar he sported, effortlessly yanking him up to his feet after he undid the latch at the end of the chain.

“What’re you-” the brunette glanced at Tae Joon only to look away just as quickly, cheeks burning even as Hyeon started to drag him along, Elliott realizing they were going the wrong way. Not towards the inner chamber with the pool, but towards the cave opening that led to the outside.

Digging his heels in, the engineer attempted to pull away from the vampire, Hyeon’s grip unrelenting. 

“Where are we going?” Elliott questioned, feet slipping as he tried to stop the monster from dragging him out of the cave, pebbles skittering across the floor as they were kicked up by his mercifully booted feet.

_ “Dagchyeo! _ ” The silver eyed hacker ordered, tone sharp.

The sound of rain reached Elliott’s ears as they rounded the corner, the engineer surprised to see it was pouring just outside the cave. Coupled with the shadowfall world’s constant darkness and the torrential rain, it was impossible to see so far as a foot outside the entrance. The engineer’s heart skipped a beat at the realization that Hyeon was going to take him  _ outside  _ the cave, the fear of the shadow presence coupled with the memory of Revenant’s appearance had the brunette doing his best to keep Hyeon from dragging him any further.

“I’m s-sorry! Please don’t put me out there! What if that scary robot comes b-back?! Y-you heard what he s-said if he s-saw me again!” Elliott couldn’t keep himself from babbling, fear causing his heartbeat to quicken as Hyeon gave a hard yank that brought the legend down to his knees.

“Quiet!” The silver eyed vampire’s tone was sharp, releasing his hold on the collar in favour of grabbing up the chain serving as a leash. “Give me the jacket.”

Elliott looked up at the vampire, trying his best to not panic as he slowly peeled the jacket off of himself, dropping it to the ground between himself and his captor.

“Pants.”

Heart sinking, Elliott stared at Hyeon, mind racing as he tried to find a way to defy the vampire without angering him.

Hyeon raised a brow when Elliott stood there looking at him, an odd glint in his silver eyes as the brunette attempted to find the words he was looking for. 

A yelp escaped the legend when Hyeon struck him, the blow stinging his cheek. “I’m not going to ask you again.” The silver eyed creature snapped.

Even from where he stood just inside the cave, Elliott could hear the wind outside as well as feel the cold now that he wasn’t wearing the jacket. If he were stripped naked again, he would undoubtedly get sick if not worse. Especially under such raging rain.

Elliott dropped himself down onto all fours, trembling a little as he forced himself to look up at the vampire. “I-I’ll…” the holographics expert paused, trying his best to not choke on the words he was attempting to form. “I’ll give you a… a blowjob.”

Silence fell as Elliott looked up at the vampire, Hyeon looking taken aback by his offer, if it could even be referred to as such. A better way to refer to it would be negotiation, the legend hoping that if he did this, his captor would allow him to keep the pants in exchange.

“Are you truly so desperate to keep the pants?” Hyeon questioned, sounding amused as he smirked down at the kneeling man.

Elliott nodded, shifting a little on his knees as he bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from changing his mind. He  _ needed _ the pants if he was going to be dumped out in the cold like he believed was going to happen, especially since Tae Joon was fully occupied with his guest. No help would come from the blue eyed hacker, so his only chance would be to bargain with Hyeon, tasteless as it was.

“Have you been wanting to choke on a cock so badly?” Hyeon was speaking again, Elliott looking up at his captor, hating how delighted the hacker looked. “You’re such a whore.”

It was humiliating to have Hyeon talk down to him in such a way, but the bearded man knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

Elliott reached for Hyeon, the vampire taking a sudden step back, eyes narrowing suspiciously at his movements. “Did I say you could touch me?” He growled, fangs peeking out from between his lips, the engineer tensing up.

Several moments passed, Elliott looking up at Hyeon who seemed to be mildly annoyed. 

A soft rustling broke the silence as the vampire yanked the ruffled cloth from around his neck, the engineer tensing up a little as it was brought to cover his eyes.

“Wh-what…?” Elliott stammered nervously as the cloth was tied behind his head, effectively blinding him. There was a rustling sound, followed by what the brown haired man assumed to be Hyeon removing his belt. It had the engineer feeling a little sick, Elliott fully aware of the fact that he had asked for this.

Fingers running through curly dirty hair had the legend jumping a little, body tense as his captor’s digits teasingly scraped against his scalp. It felt  _ good _ , Elliott unable to hold back a soft moan as he shivered from the attention, Hyeon laughing.

Cheeks burned in shame, Elliott gripping his own thighs to keep himself from reaching up to feel for his captor, the engineer grunting softly when he was pulled forward by his hair.

“Open your mouth,” Hyeon ordered, voice sounding a little more gruff than usual.

Elliott hesitantly obeyed, bracing himself for what was coming.

“That’s a good look on you,” the creature hummed softly, Witt not being given any time to respond, not that he felt like the hacker wanted him too in the first place.

Hyeon pushed between Elliott’s lips, the engineer instinctively closing them around the vampire’s member, doing his best to not gag with the way his captor seemed dead set on getting his entire length down the legend’s inexperienced throat without giving him time to adjust. And the fact his eyesight was obstructed, it only made his other senses sharper so he felt everything more intensely.

“ _ Ssibal, _ ” the silver eyed hacker groaned, both hands grabbing handfuls of brown curls to keep Elliott from pulling away. “Gods, use your tongue.”

Attempting to obey, the engineer sucked on the cock in his mouth, using his tongue as best he could along the underside even though he found himself gagging the next moment when Hyeon gave a sharp thrust of his hips.

Eyes widening under the blindfold at the sudden assault, Elliott’s hands flew up to grab at the vampire’s wrists, whining loudly in an attempt to convey his discomfort. not that Hyeon seemed to care since he swatted them away with one hand, the other one still holding a steady grip on his messy curls.

Choking when the blunt head of the vampire’s length pressed against the back of his throat, Elliott struggled a little from where he knelt to try and pull away.

It was a few good long seconds before Hyeon allowed the poor guy to pull away, Elliott coughing, the panic he’d been feeling fading a little before the vampire was forcing his way back in. This time, the legend was somewhat ready, attempting to breath through his nose as best he could with his captor’s arousal heavy on his tongue. 

Remembering why he had even offered this in the first place, Elliott did his best to pleasure Hyeon, tightening his lips to suck whenever the hacker was pulling out, using his tongue to tease the vampire’s balls as often as he was able. It seemed to have a good effect on Hyeon, who made his pleasure known.

Elliott pressed his own hands into his lap to try and hide his own arousal. He didn’t know why he was feeling turned on, only feeling dirty at the idea that he liked being forced into such a submissive position, but he couldn’t stop rocking subtly his hips against his own palm as best as he could. All Witt was hoping is that his tormentor was too busy enjoying his treatment and wouldn’t notice him so he couldn’t shame him some more.

“ _ Dangsin-eun igeos-eul wihae mandeul-eojyeossseubnida, _ ” Hyeon grunted the words out, though their meaning was lost on his captive’s ears.

The vampire’s movements got even rougher, Elliott whining softly in protest even as he was being choked again, Hyeon fucking his face like no tomorrow, completely disregarding any care for the engineer’s own comfort.

Elliott did his best to not choke. He was sure that his throat would be bruised long after the assault ended as it was already starting to burn from the friction.

“You look so good gagging on my dick,” Hyeon growled as he thrust in a final time, Elliott choking and attempting to pull away as cum spilled directly down his throat, muscles working in an attempt to swallow even as the vampire ground against his face. “Now, be good for me and swallow.”

Several long seconds passed before Elliott was pushed away, the poor guy gasping as he grabbed at his throat and attempted to recover. He wiped at his mouth to clean up the drool and trace amount of cum, tears staining the makeshift blindfold.

“You give head like a  _ cheonyeo _ ,” Hyeon laughed, but he still sounded a little out of breath which gave Elliott a shameful sense of pride.

Reaching up for the blindfold, the legend yelped when he was struck, his inability to see the blow when it was coming sending him reeling in surprise. There wasn’t any time to recover before he was being dragged along again, a rough shove sending him stumbling.

Cold water hit Elliott’s bare shoulders and chest, the shock of it rather startling as his boots slipped in the mud, sending him down on his ass.

“If I catch you touching the blindfold I will carve your eyes out.”

The words were somewhat muffled by the sound of the torrential rain, Hyeon almost sounding far away.

“For your own good I better not find that you’ve moved from there.”

Elliott shivered as the rain poured down on him, the poor guy drawing his knees up to his chest in an attempt to retain some of his body heat. He couldn’t hear anything other than the patter of rain, though he guessed that Hyeon had left by now. Or did he? The silver eyed monster had seemed angry at Octavio’s presence, and disinterested in watching his twin have sex with the newcomer, so he could very much be standing in the mouth of the cave watching him.

Opening his mouth and tilting his head back in order to catch some of the rain in his mouth, Elliott did his best to try and rinse away the bitter taste of Hyeon’s orgasm. His throat was sore, but the brunette suffered in relative silence. He knew that movement would help him keep warm, but Elliott didn’t dare move around too much with his captor’s threat hanging heavily over his head. 

For now, what else could he do besides curl up as tightly as he could and attempt to survive the freezing cold.


End file.
